


Booty Call

by Choi Eimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Choi%20Eimi
Summary: Baekhyun went to a club and apparently got someone's number. Bored and horny, Baekhyun calls him over for a one-night-stand, and the guy never quite leaves after.





	1. Friends With Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from AsianFanfics

Baekhyun rolled around in bed for two hours, horny and bored to tears.  He wasn’t tired, though, and although he could hear his roommate in the living room watching TV, the thought of going out and joining him didn’t appeal.  Neither did the idea of just touching himself. 

 

He picked up his phone in a moment of desperation and thumbed through his contacts, coming across one he didn’t recognise.  When he opened it up, it still didn’t make any sense to him. Whoever Chanyeol was, Baekhyun hoped he was open-minded, because Baekhyun was just bored enough to not give a fuck who he freaked out. 

 

He opened a text to the mysterious Chanyeol, and didn’t think about what he was doing as he typed.   _ I’m bored and horny.  Wanna come over and fuck? _

 

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed with an incoming message. 

 

_ Who’s this? _

 

_ It’s Baekhyun.  I found your number in my phone. _

 

This time, the reply was almost instant.   _ Oh yeah, the guy from the bar.  Where do you live? _

 

Baekhyun  _ had _ gone out a few weeks ago, but he didn’t remember getting anyone’s number.  Boggling at his phone, he replied with his address, and then tidied his room quickly, shoving the dirty clothes under the bed and making sure his pyjamas were on the right way.  He went into the living room to wait. Sehun fell over, laughing at something on the TV and spraying popcorn all over the floor. 

 

“I’ve got a friend coming over,” Baekhyun warned him.  Sehun gave a thumbs up and didn’t even look at him. A few minutes later, a knock at the door startled them both.  

 

“Who’s that?” Sehun asked, finally glancing over.  Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Friend of mine,” he hedged, and opened the door.  His mouth dropped open as he took in the six feet of pure sex-on-legs standing there with tousled hair and a lopsided grin.  “Wow, I have good taste,” he said.

 

“Can I come in?” Chanyeol asked, and his voice was deep and rumbling and Baekhyun half-melted as he stepped back to allow him inside.  Chanyeol looked around once, taking in the details, cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Sehun kicking his feet in the air on the couch, and then closed the door behind himself and pushed Baekhyun against it, slotting one knee between Baekhyun’s thighs and kissing him.  Baekhyun completed the melt, letting Chanyeol take his weight between his body and the door, and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck for support. He whined in his throat as Chanyeol rubbed against him, bringing him up to full hardness, and Baekhyun thoroughly enjoyed the friction between his thin cotton pyjamas and Chanyeol’s jeans.  Losing track of his thoughts, he planted one foot on the ground, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the taller man more easily, and hooked the other leg around Chanyeol’s hips, drawing him even closer. 

 

Sehun squeaked from somewhere behind them.  “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, laughing.  Baekhyun pulled apart from Chanyeol just long enough to glare around his arm.  

 

“Shut up and go away if you don’t want to watch, Sehun,” he warned, and then Chanyeol thrust against him once, throwing every ounce of coherent thought out the window.  

 

“Do you have a bedroom?” Chanyeol murmured, his voice a low rumble in his chest.  Baekhyun stared, glassy-eyed and breathing hard, unable to comprehend. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Does he have a bed?” Chanyeol asked, looking over his shoulder at Sehun, who was apparently going to take Baekhyun at his word about watching.  

 

“Down the hall, second door on the right,” Sehun said.  “Keep it down, I want to watch my show!” 

 

With one hand, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun off the ground and made his way down the hall to the indicated room.  Baekhyun found himself sailing through the air as Chanyeol literally threw him onto the bed, and elbowed his way up to the pillow, watching with unconcealed glee as Chanyeol stripped his shoes and jacket off before shedding his shirt and joining Baekhyun on the bed.  They resumed kissing, open-mouthed and messy, until Chanyeol severed the circuits between his brain and body by planting the heel of his palm firmly against Baekhyun’s erection. Baekhyun seized the sheets for support as he threw his head back. Chanyeol didn’t waste any time, moving lower and proceeding to suck a mark into the soft skin at his collarbone.  Baekhyun wiggled as the pleasure began to mount. 

 

“Fuck this was such a good idea,” he breathed, laughing.  “Where have you been all my life?” 

 

“About five doors down, across the hall,” Chanyeol admitted roughly, sliding lower to suck one of Baekhyun’s nipples into his mouth.  Baekhyun’s back arched without permission, lifting his chest further up to the wet heat of Chanyeol’s mouth. He whimpered noisily, and then gasped, because Chanyeol hadn’t been idle with his hand, either.  While Baekhyun was distracted, he’d wormed one hand under the waistband of his pyjamas, and now curled his fingers around Baekhyun’s aching length, stroking him gently. 

 

“I’m already horny,” Baekhyun gasped.  “Fucking fuck me!” 

 

“Bossy,” Chanyeol murmured, but reached into his pocket and withdrew a condom.  He pulled back to unzip his pants, and Baekhyun, breathless, rolled slightly to fish the lube out of his bedside drawer before lifting his hips and shimmying out of his pyjamas.  He poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, and then arched his back again, spreading it into and around his hole. 

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Baekhyun admitted, while Chanyeol was rolling the condom on.  He paused halfway down his considerable length, and stared.

 

“You’re a virgin?” 

 

“What?  No! I meant I’ve never called someone I barely knew and invited them over for sex!”  Baekhyun rolled onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass with two fingers buried to the palm in order to entice Chanyeol to hurry.  “I don’t think I’m going to regret this,” he added, a sultry slant to his eyes. Chanyeol visibly relaxed, and unhurriedly finished preparing himself.  

 

“Me either,” he admitted, and seized Baekhyun by the hips.  “Is this alright?” 

 

“This is perfect,” Baekhyun whimpered, moving his hand so he could jerk himself off while Chanyeol positioned himself.  He felt the blunt head of Chanyeol’s dick pressing against him, focused on relaxing, and then nearly screamed as Chanyeol entered him in one thrust.  “Holyfuck you’re so big,” he gasped when he could breathe again. He felt like he was going to be split in half, but the burning pleasure was exactly what he’d been craving.  

 

“That’s what they all say,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun could  _ hear _ the grin in his voice.  Pretty soon, they had a heavy rhythm going, and the only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the slap of skin against skin.  Baekhyun braced himself against the wall with one hand, and pushed back against every thrust, helpless moans spilling out of his mouth as the pleasure peaked.  All too soon, he was shuddering and half-screaming his way through the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced, and behind him, he could feel Chanyeol stiffen and shiver as he followed Baekhyun over the edge.  Withdrawing, he carefully removed the condom, and wrapped it in a tissue before disposing of it in the waste basket Baekhyun indicated. 

 

Sweaty and thoroughly wrung out, Baekhyun lay limply against the bed, watching Chanyeol move unselfconsciously around his room, collecting his things.  

 

“We should do this again,” Chanyeol said slyly.  Baekhyun nodded, too out of breath to speak. “Goodnight,” Chanyeol said, and let himself out.  Baekhyun grinned widely, unable to believe his phenomenal good luck. He fell asleep smiling and thoroughly fucked out.  

 

*

 

The next morning, Sehun eyed him silently.  For a while, Baekhyun’s fog of happy fulfillment blocked it out, but finally the tension was too much to bear.

 

“What?” 

 

“I can’t believe you,” Sehun said, shaking his head.  “I’m going to work, try not to wreck the apartment if he comes back!” 

 

Baekhyun gaped at his retreating back, stunned wordless until it was almost too late to say anything.  “He was just a one-night-stand!” Baekhyun called finally, as Sehun was closing the door. 

 

“What _ ever _ !” Sehun called back, and slammed the door behind him.  Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and retreated to his studio to continue work on his next painting.  He had an exhibition coming up soon, and he needed to get all the things worked on that he could manage.  

 

*

 

A few weeks later, with the deadline for his exhibition looming, Baekhyun once again found himself itching and restless, in need of a good fuck.  

 

“What you need is a good boyfriend,” Sehun told him, straightening his collar.

 

“Just because you found the love of your life, doesn’t mean we all get to be so lucky,” Baekhyun said, watching him with just a trace of bitterness.  

 

“Just go out and try dating,” Sehun informed him.  “You found him at a bar, maybe you’ll find someone else.”

 

“But that’s so cheesy,” Baekhyun whined.  

 

“Whatever,” Sehun said crossly.  “You just need to get laid again.  Call him back. But remember what I said about trashing the apartment.  If you break it, you not only clean up the mess, but you buy a more expensive replacement!”

 

“We’re not going to break anything!” 

 

“Whatever!” Sehun called over his shoulder.  Baekhyun retreated into his studio, putting the finishing touches on a piece he’d begun working on after his torrid night with Chanyeol.  It was a fiery bird, locked in a battle with the moon. It was, in his own opinion, one of the greatest things he’d ever painted, and he was tempted to keep it for himself.  

 

The irritating chirp of his ringtone finally drew him out of the painting zone, and he retrieved his phone with an irritated sigh.

 

“Yes?”

 

A familiar voice rumbled through the connection.  “Heyah,” Chanyeol said. “I’m bored and wondered if you were free.”   

 

“I am now,” Baekhyun purred.  Just the sound of Chanyeol’s voice was enough to get him hot.  “Wanna come over?” 

 

“I’m outside now.”  

 

Baekhyun rushed over and opened the door, finding Chanyeol was as good as his word.  He raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s disheveled, paint-smeared appearance. 

 

“I was working when you called,” Baekhyun explained.  He stripped off the stained apron, and chucked it into the kitchen to be washed later.  As before, Chanyeol kicked the door closed with one foot, and then advanced on Baekhyun, kissing him when he caught the smaller man.  Without quite knowing how, Baekhyun found himself bent backwards over the couch, his head brushing the seat cushions. Chanyeol smirked at him.

 

“This is a good look for you,” he said, and worked to unzip Baekhyun’s jeans.  

 

“What’s that supposed to mea-ahhh,” Baekhyun let his head fall back as Chanyeol’s nimble fingers made their way inside his jeans, cupping him and stroking him through his underwear.  “Mm, I can’t – I can’t think when you do that,” Baekhyun gasped. 

 

“That’s the point,” Chanyeol said wickedly.  “You’re not supposed to think.” 

 

Baekhyun wined as Chanyeol leaned down and began licking him.  His feet wouldn’t reach the floor from this position, and so he had no leverage for thrusting up.  With both of Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, holding him down, he was effectively rendered helpless, and while he normally wouldn’t permit it, something about Chanyeol seemed trustworthy.  

 

Chanyeol, meanwhile, yanked his jeans down to his knees, locking his legs together, and divested himself of his clothes, preparing the condom and lube.  Baekhyun squirmed, and Chanyeol planted on hand firmly on his stomach, just above his leaking erection. 

 

“Don’t move,” he warned.  Baekhyun melted, becoming boneless against the sofa.  Too soon and not quickly enough, Chanyeol was ready, and Baekhyun had to catch himself on the edge of the couch to keep from falling off entirely when Chanyeol unexpectedly lifted his legs into the air, propping them over his shoulder and aligning himself with Baekhyun’s body.  Then he began to push in, and Baekhyun immediately realised the benefits of this angle, as every inch of Chanyeol’s considerable length scraped along his prostate. Already reduced to whining and moaning wordlessly, Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but take it as Chanyeol pounded into him, every move pushing the pleasure higher.  

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Baekhyun whimpered.  “Oh god!” 

 

“Just Chanyeol,” his lover quipped.  Baekhyun knew there was a joke somewhere in that statement, but couldn’t get a handle on his facilities long enough to discern it.  

 

“Fucking –  _ fuck! _ ”  Faster than he thought possible, Baekhyun was coming over his stomach.  He was incredibly embarrassed, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“That was fast,” he murmured, and Baekhyun hastily reassessed how much he was aware of.  “Is this a good thing or a bad thing? It took longer last time, and you said you were horny then,” Chanyeol continued.  “So I’m a little concerned that you blew so fast this time.” 

 

“It wasn’t fast,” Baekhyun whined.  Chanyeol, somehow, was still fucking him in long, slow strokes as he talked, and Baekhyun envied him his wherewithal.  His oversensitive body was beginning to stir again, however. Every thrust pushed the air out of his lungs, and he couldn’t seem to get a deep enough breath to replenish it.  All the blood not currently in his dick was also rushing to his head, making him dizzy. He’d never gotten hard so quickly after coming in his life, and each sensation was exquisite, almost painfully pleasurable.  “It’s – good,” Baekhyun added. “Fuck, so good.” Chanyeol pulled him up and rearranged their position, reducing Baekhyun to mindless swearing once again as the thrusts increased in pace and power. 

 

This time Chanyeol came first, everything the same as he had last time, and as Baekhyun felt him getting soft inside his body, it pushed him into his second climax.  As Chanyeol withdrew, Baekhyun slumped feet first onto the floor, and blacked out. 

 

When he came to a few seconds later, Chanyeol was fanning him nervously. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“That was incredible,” Baekhyun murmured.  “Do you feel better?” 

 

Chanyeol looked startled, but then a slow, warm smile spread across his face.  “Yeah, I do.” 

 

Baekhyun grinned back and dozed off, worn out by their exertions.  

 

*

 

“What the fuck, Baekhyun?  Why does it smell like sex in here?” 

 

Baekhyun awoke to a mostly-dark apartment, and the sound of his roommate’s irritated voice.  “Whu?”

 

“And why are you sleeping on the couch?” 

 

Baekhyun rolled off onto the floor and picked himself up.  “Chanyeol came over,” he said, stretching. His back hurt in ten places, his ass throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and his legs felt like cooked noodles, but he’d never been so happy.  “Have you ever been fucked into unconsciousness?” 

 

Sehun sniffed.  “Luhan has class,” he said haughtily.  

 

“Do you even get past second base?” 

 

“Of course!  We’re just tasteful about it.”  

 

“We didn’t break anything,” Baekhyun taunted.  Then he winced, as his back twinged. “Well, maybe he broke me,” he muttered, rubbing his spine.  

 

Sehun’s eyes were wide.  “What did you  _ do? _ ” 

 

“Got laid,” Baekhyun said, grinning sleepily.  

 

Sehun took a deep breath, and was silent just long enough for him to count to ten.  “I’m probably going to regret this,” he said. “But  _ where?” _

 

“Over the couch,” Baekhyun admitted.  Sehun shrieked. 

 

“You fucked on the couch?  Now I can never sit there!” 

 

“Not on,” Baekhyun corrected.  “ _ Over. _ ” 

 

“Elucidate.” 

 

Since there was no way in hell Baekhyun was going to bend himself back over the couch, he lead Sehun to it and pushed him over it instead to demonstrate.  He could see a gleam light Sehun’s eyes as he took in the ramifications of that position. 

 

“It was amazing,” Baekhyun told him.  “But now I’m in a huge amount of pain, so I’m going to take some medicine and go to bed.”  Sehun waved him off distractedly, already on his phone. 

 

Baekhyun took some of the strongest medication they had – prescription morphine, from the last time Sehun broke his arm in a stunt – and retired to bed.  

 

*

 

The day of the exhibition dawned beautifully.  Baekhyun sat bolt upright in bed and realised he had no one to take as a date to his own exhibition, and none of his friends were free.  In a moment of desperation, he called Chanyeol. 

 

“Are you free today?” 

 

“The whole day?  I don’t know, Baekhyun, last time you only went twice before you fell asleep, I’m not sure how you’d manage a full day.” 

 

“Not for fucking,” Baekhyun said.  “I need someone to go with me to my exhibition.”

 

“Your what?”

 

“I’m selling my art at a local gallery,” Baekhyun explained.  “And it opens today, and there’s a party, and I don’t want to go alone, so could you come with me?”  

 

Chanyeol was silent for so long that Baekhyun was sure he was going to say no.  That’s why it came as such a surprise when he answered in the affirmative.

 

“Just let me get dressed,” Chanyeol said. 

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said.  

 

The party was a success all around; most of the pieces were sold right then and there, and bids were put in for others.  Baekhyun relaxed, and was grateful to see Chanyeol seemed to be enjoying himself, too. 

 

“You’re really good,” he said, halfway through the day.  “When I realised you painted, I didn’t think you’d be an actual professional.”  

 

Baekhyun accepted the compliment bashfully.  “It pays the bills,” he said, but he couldn’t help the bright smile that lit his face for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

*

 

“So things are getting pretty serious with Chanyeol, hmm?” 

 

Baekhyun glanced up at Sehun with wide eyes and shook his head slowly.  “He’s just a booty call,” he said. “Why, do you want us to get serious?  Wedding bells and a house with a fence, just like you’re planning with Luhan?” 

 

Sehun rolled his eyes.  “Luhan and I are nowhere near ready to take that step in our relationship,” he said.  

 

“But you’ve talked about it,” Baekhyun pointed out.  “Chanyeol and I don’t talk.”

 

“But you took him to your exhibition,” Sehun pointed out.

 

“Because there was no other choice.  Are you done hassling me?”

 

“Maybe,” Sehun said.  “Why, do you have plans?” 

 

“Maybe.”

 

Baekhyun threw himself to his feet, and left the apartment.    


	2. Secret Lives of Secretive People

 

He stood outside Chanyeol’s door for a long time, debating on whether to knock.  Chanyeol had come over for sex when he was bored, and had come over when something was wrong that he’d never explained, but now Baekhyun wasn’t feeling horny or bored, and although he’d had kind of a fight with Sehun, his leaving had been more of an excuse to see Chanyeol again, and maybe figure out if he  _ did _ want to talk to him.  

 

Baekhyun was still waffling on whether to knock when the door suddenly opened, and Chanyeol appeared, looking surprised.  

 

“Oh.  Hi.” 

 

Baekhyun grinned weakly.  “Hi,” he said stupidly. The overwhelming charisma of the taller man had temporarily shut the circuits between his mind and mouth down, and now that he was here, he didn’t know what to do. 

 

“Do you want to come in?” Chanyeol asked, stepping back.  Someone in the background sniffled loudly. 

 

“Are you busy?” 

 

“A little, but I could use some backup,” Chanyeol whispered.  “Please come in.” He gestured quickly, and Baekhyun stepped inside.  And stopped to stare. The apartment was ten times the size of his own, and was filled with clearly expensive décor.  

 

“What?”

 

“Baekhyun, this is Tao,” Chanyeol said loudly, drawing him over to the young man on the couch who was crying.  Baekhyun stopped gaping around himself long enough to focus, and found himself being studied by a watery-eyed Chinese man.  

 

“I know you,” they said in unison.  Chanyeol gaped.

 

“What?” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, coming around the sofa to sit next to him.  “What happened?” 

 

“M-my boyfriend left me,” Tao whined. 

 

“Wait, I’m still confused, how do you know each other?” Chanyeol interjected, looking between them with wide eyes. 

 

“Duh,” Tao sniffled.  “I’m a model. He’s an artist.  He painted me.” This set off a fresh wave of howling sobs.  “He painted me for  _ him _ and now I’ll never see him again!” 

 

Baekhyun moved closer and put an arm around Tao’s shoulders awkwardly.  “Calm down,” he said soothingly. “Tell me what happened.” 

 

“He got signed with another company, so he went to Europe to film a movie,” Tao whimpered.  “And he just broke up with me before he left, saying a long-distance relationship wasn’t his style!” 

 

It was again Baekhyun’s turn to be shocked.  “You –  _ you’re _ Kris’s boyfriend?” he asked, stunned.  “Luhan told me there was some drama surrounding his departure, but I didn’t realise – how –”

 

“You know Luhan?” Chanyeol butted in.  

 

“My roommate, Sehun, works stunts,” Baekhyun explained.  “He met Luhan on the set of that one movie he did a few years ago with Seana, and they’ve been dating ever since.”  

 

Chanyeol leaned back with a smug grin.  “Wow. Looks like we’re all famous.” 

 

“You’re famous?” Baekhyun asked, but it was drowned out with Tao’s “You’re not famous, you’re –”

 

“Shut up Tao,” Chanyeol cut him off.  “Famous.” 

 

“I’ve never heard of you,” Baekhyun said, looking between them.  “And I’m not famous.” 

 

“You are, actually,” Tao said weakly.  “My cousin bought one of your paintings, and he doesn’t even like art.” 

 

Chanyeol grinned again.  “Well, I’ve still got to run to the store.  I’ll be back shortly.” He got up and left, leaving Baekhyun and Tao in his apartment alone.

 

Baekhyun returned to the source of Tao’s anguish.  “Kris may have left you to work on his movie because of the long-distance thing, but did he say specifically he was breaking it off forever?” 

 

Tao bit his lip, and then shook his head.  

 

“So there’s still hope that once he comes back, he’ll want to get back with you, right?” 

 

Tao brightened.  “There is that.” He hugged Baekhyun and wiped his eyes daintily with a tissue.  “Thank you, Baekhyun. So how do you know Chanyeol?” 

 

“I met him in a bar,” Baekhyun said, and then wondered how much of his “relationship” with the taller man he could safely reveal.  Tao took the matter out of his hands.

 

“And then called him for sex,” the Chinese man said, biting back laughter.  Baekhyun flushed. 

 

“Well, yeah,” he said.  “But he didn’t have to come over.” 

 

Tao rearranged his legs, tucking his feet under him and turning to face Baekhyun.  “But he told me you were the best fuck he ever had,” Tao said, gossiping. “As well as the most beautiful, although that man surrounds himself with the elite, so that’s an even higher compliment than you know.” 

 

Baekhyun was stunned silent.  “So what’s with this apartment?” he said finally. 

 

“Chanyeol bought two of them and knocked the walls down, he said he can’t stand to be cramped.”  

 

Baekhyun’s head was reeling with the shock.  Apparently Chanyeol wasn’t just tall, he was  _ loaded. _  “What does he do for a living?”

 

Tao snickered.  “You haven’t even asked him?” 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  “We don’t talk. I just had kind of a fight with my roommate about this earlier.” 

 

“But you talked the night we met,” Chanyeol said, having returned silently.  He held up a bag with one hand, and a pint of ice cream in the other. Tao squealed and launched himself over the back of the couch, gushing praise and thanks to Chanyeol for getting him ‘just what he needed.’  He took the ice cream into the kitchen and rattled around for a few minutes. Chanyeol came and sat beside Baekhyun, reaching out with one hand to gently touch the side of his face. Baekhyun’s pulse leaped at the feather-light caress.  

 

“I was super drunk that night,” Baekhyun reminded him.  “I didn’t even remember getting your number. What did I say?”

 

Chanyeol snickered.  “I got pretty much your life’s story,” he said.  “As well as nearly every thought you’ve ever had.”  He leaned back, looking smug. “And a detailed inventory of exactly what you liked about me.” 

 

Baekhyun’s face flamed.  “I’ve been told I’m a friendly drunk,” he explained.  

 

“Friendly was a bit of an understatement,” Chanyeol replied, letting his eyes trail down Baekhyun’s body in a blatant invitation.  

 

Baekhyun swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth as the blood rushed from his face to his dick.  His lips parted and he felt his breathing speed up. Chanyeol was like a drug to him; one look and he was on fire.  “You should remind me of what I said,” he invited coyly. 

 

“We should get him drunk,” Tao announced, returning from the kitchen with the ice cream in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.  Baekhyun jumped, having completely forgotten about Tao’s presence in the apartment. 

 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Baekhyun said, waving his hands to ward off Tao and the alcohol.  “I really don’t do well with alcohol. That’s a strictly ‘emergency only’ resort for me.”

 

“This is an emergency for me,” Tao reminded him, passing the bottle to Chanyeol and using the spoon to dig into the ice cream.  “You wouldn’t want me to get drunk all by myself, would you?” 

 

Chanyeol got up and retrieved three wine glasses from a cabinet beside the television.  “Come on, Baekhyun, one drink won’t kill you,” he wheedled. 

 

“Wine and I don’t really get along,” Baekhyun tried again, but Chanyeol had already popped the bottle open and poured an equal measure into all three cups.  Baekhyun sighed. “I’m holding you responsible for anything that happens,” he said, and took his glass with an air of defeat. Chanyeol grinned smugly and tapped their glasses together in a toast.

 

“To continuing love,” he said.  

 

“Continuing love,” Tao echoed, and drained his glass in one go.  Baekhyun took a delicate sip, and found the wine to be delicious.  It was sweet, and not overpowering, and he could barely taste the alcohol at all.  He took a larger drink, and felt his cheeks flush as the alcohol hit his stomach. Chanyeol was refilling Tao’s glass and then his own, when they both turned to look at Baekhyun’s barely-touched cup. 

 

“Drink faster,” Chanyeol urged.  “This wine doesn’t keep well, we’ll need to finish it tonight.”

 

Tao got up and popped a movie into the DVD player.  When the title screen came up, Baekhyun laughed.

 

“ _ The Princess Bride? _  Really?” 

 

“It’s a classic,” Tao sniffed.  “Plus it always makes me feel better to know that love conquers all.”  He curled up beside Baekhyun with his ice cream and his wine and pressed play.  Baekhyun grinned weakly at his wine, and upended the glass into his mouth. It really was the best thing he’d ever tasted, but wine went to his head faster than anything.  The last thing he remembered about the movie was Buttercup calling for the Farm Boy, and the rest of the evening vanished under a haze of alcohol and blurred impressions as Chanyeol and Tao talked over his head about his inability to hold his drink. 

 

“Itole you,” Baekhyun whined, and it was the last thing he knew about the evening.  

 

*

 

Baekhyun awoke with a thick tongue and a fuzzy head, and for a long moment, couldn’t think of what he’d done to get this way.  Then he remembered meeting Tao in Chanyeol’s place, and comforting him, and the movie and the –

 

“Wine,” Baekhyun muttered.  “Fuck.” 

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Sehun said loudly.  “Chanyeol brought you back about midnight last night, said you were drinking.  What happened?” 

 

“Lower your voice,” Baekhyun whispered.  “They bullied me into it.” 

 

“I have water!” Sehun shouted, reveling in Baekhyun’s pain.

 

“Die in a fire,” Baekhyun muttered, but sat up to accept the liquid.  

 

Sehun plopped down on the end of his bed and eyed him.  “Seriously, you never drink,” he said. “What happened?” 

 

“I told you,” Baekhyun insisted.  “They bullied me into it.” 

 

“They?”  Sehun’s mouth dropped open.  “Were you in a  _ threesome _ –”

 

“What? _  No!” _  Baekhyun drained his cup and threw it at Sehun, grateful it was plastic.  “Don’t be disgusting, I went over there and he had a friend over going through a crisis so I stayed to help.” 

 

“What friend?” Sehun asked, curious.  

 

“Tao.”

 

“The  _ model?” _

 

“You date a superstar, why are you surprised I also have famous friends?” 

 

Sehun waved this off, and continued.  “Didn’t you paint him last year?” 

 

Nodding, Baekhyun crawled out of bed, checking to make sure he was clothed.  He didn’t remember getting into his pyjamas, but he was grateful he was wearing them.  

 

“So what crisis?  Did he gain a pound?” Sehun gibed.  

 

“His boyfriend left him to film a movie.”  

 

Sehun’s mouth dropped open.  “Tao was dating  _ Kris? _ ” 

 

“That’s what I said,” Baekhyun replied.  The water was helping him, but he wasn’t going to be good for anything except lying on the couch.  He debated on getting dressed, and then decided against it. “Sometimes I’m glad I work from home,” he said, and Sehun threw the cup back at him.  

 

“We’re not all that lucky.  By the way, do you know where Chanyeol’s from?  I just realised it last night when he brought you back, but he looks familiar.  I’ve checked movie credits, but I don’t think he’s an actor.” 

 

“He’s something,” Baekhyun said, remembering the opulent apartment.  “Do you know he owns two of the apartments on this floor? He combined them and it’s  _ huge.” _

 

“Think he did that with his dick, too?”

 

Baekhyun was stunned speechless.  “Excuse me?” he said finally, just to have something to put in his mouth.  

 

“You talk in your sleep, Baek, especially when you’re drunk.”  

 

Baekhyun’s mouth opened wider and he covered his face with his hands.  “I can never see him again,” he muttered. “There’s no telling what I told him.” 

 

Sehun snickered, having no pity for his plight.  “Well, at least he seems like an okay guy,” he said.  “I’ve gotta go, we’ve only got three weeks left on the schedule so everyone’s hustling.  Have a good day!” 

 

Baekhyun waved him off, and went to lay on the love seat.  He found his eyes being drawn to the couch back Chanyeol had fucked him senseless over, and realised he hadn’t gotten laid since he’d started fucking Chanyeol.  This led to more sexy thoughts, and since he had nothing else to do, found himself in his studio facing a blank canvas. It was one of his bigger ones, and he’d been saving it for something special, and this felt like the right time to use it.  

 

He was deeply engrossed in the project when suddenly a hand came over his eyes.  “Guess who?” whispered a voice. Baekhyun stiffened, but he remembered the feel of this particular person behind him.  

 

“Chanyeol,” he said, smiling.  

 

“Not today,” came the hoarse whisper, and suddenly Baekhyun found a bag over his head.  He dropped the paintbrush and palette, only to find himself swept off his feet. The bag smelled of peanuts, and there were holes between the weave large enough to let in light, and therefore air, so he knew he was in no danger of suffocating, but he was still faintly terrified by the thought that it might  _ not _ be Chanyeol, and that he was being abducted for some strange reason.  He struggled, but the unknown assailant had a tight grip on his arms and was holding him in such a way that no matter how he kicked out, he couldn’t reach anything vital. 

 

“Let me go!”  He screamed as he suddenly found gravity departing as he was thrown down, but he bounced on something soft and recognised the feel of his own bed.  Chanyeol-Or-Not pounced on him a moment later, drawing his arms up and securing his wrists in handcuffs, and then rolled the bag up his face just far enough to expose his lips, kissing him dominantly.  Baekhyun recognised his cologne finally, and realised it  _ was _ Chanyeol, and some of the terror left him.  “What?”

 

“You don’t get to talk,” Chanyeol whispered, his voice even deeper than usual.  “Shut up or I’ll gag you.” 

 

Baekhyun found this new forceful, mysterious Chanyeol so hot he could barely contain himself, and his dick began to swell untouched.  He tried to move his arms, and found they were pretty solidly restrained. Chanyeol’s hand came down on his dick, rubbing hard and Baekhyun moaned low in his throat.  “Oh my god,” he whimpered. 

 

With one hand pushing hard against his erection, Chanyeol used the other hand to cover his mouth.  Baekhyun still couldn’t see anything because of the bag, and Chanyeol was sitting on his legs, keeping him from moving more than a few centimeters in any direction.  He’d never been this turned on in his life. Suddenly both hands left him, and Baekhyun whimpered at the loss of contact until he suddenly found something being pushed into his mouth.  His lips parted around it, and he tasted fabric; then Chanyeol lifted his head gently and worked around his hair. When the touch receded again, Baekhyun found he’d been gagged, just as promised, and gasped around the cotton.  The bag came down again, blocking out all but the smallest flecks of light through the weave, and Baekhyun’s world was reduced to what he could hear and feel. The next thing he noticed was Chanyeol wrenching his pants down brutally; he might have torn them, but at the moment Baekhyun didn’t even care.  

 

Two fingers found his entrance and Baekhyun tried to spread his legs and make it easier, but Chanyeol was still straddling him, holding him immobile.  They pushed in and found his prostate, rubbing hard with each thrust, and Baekhyun’s thoughts slipped into mindless  _ want. _  Before he was ready, Chanyeol’s hand was withdrawing and he finally pushed Baekhyun’s legs apart, so rough that Baekhyun was sure there would be bruises later.  A moment later, he replaced his hand with his dick and forced his way in, fucking Baekhyun open with a power that was only barely restrained. It was simultaneously terrifying, and the hottest thing Baekhyun had ever experienced and pleasure washed through him as he gripped the handcuffs to ground himself.  

 

Chanyeol fucked him for what seemed like forever.  With no care for Baekhyun’s leaking erection, he simply held his hips for leverage and thrust into him again and again.  Panting and moaning on every exhale, Baekhyun felt his body coiling as the pleasure mounted inexorably, pushing him towards the edge.  He screamed wordlessly as he came, shuddering, and still Chanyeol didn’t release him. Like he had the day on the couch, Chanyeol fucked him through his orgasm and kept going.  Oversensitive and sore, it took Baekhyun a small eternity to feel the pleasure building again, but before he could crest once more, Chanyeol slammed home against his hips and shuddered, emptying himself into the condom before withdrawing and climbing off the bed.  

 

Baekhyun was left unfulfilled and feeling empty, suddenly terrified that it hadn’t been Chanyeol and that his assailant would leave him there for Sehun to find.  Then he heard footsteps, and someone was gently unlocking the handcuffs, massaging his wrists before removing the bag and untying the gag. Caught between terror and desire, Baekhyun took in Chanyeol’s peaceful smile and slumped as relief washed through him.  

 

“What,” he began, and licked his lips and tried again.  “What was that all about?” 

 

Chanyeol crawled back into bed with him and drew him close, spooning him.  Baekhyun could feel his heart pounding as his breathing returned to normal.  “I was in a bad mood,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun scoffed. “No, really. I was in a pissy mood and you told me the night we met that you’d always had a secret fantasy about being forced.”  

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned red.  “I – I – I told you that?” 

 

He could feel Chanyeol’s laugh before he could hear it.  “I told you, you told me everything. So it seemed like a good time to see if you’d been lying to me.”  

 

“You have a weird sense of timing,” Baekhyun said.  He was still half-hard, not having come a second time, and surreptitiously snaked one hand down to his dick and began tracing circles around the head.  Almost instantly, he was hard again, and he caught his lip in his teeth as Chanyeol continued talking. 

 

“That was pretty hot, though.  I didn’t mean to scare you. And if you want to turn it around on me, one of my favourite fantasies is seducing a virgin.” 

 

“I-I’m not a virgin,” Baekhyun gasped. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled.  “Not anymore, at least.  But you can pretend, right?” He stirred.  “What are you do- Oh.” His voice dropped.  “Naughty boy. Still horny after that?” He seized Baekhyun’s wrists and crossed them over his chest, using one hand to hold him like that while his other hand replaced Baekhyun’s, taking the tip of his dick between two fingers and stroking him gently.  Baekhyun’s hips twitched, so Chanyeol locked one leg over him, restraining him again. 

 

“I can’t believe your stamina,” Baekhyun gasped.  “I was almost about to come twice in the time it took you to get off once, but you left me hanging.”  Behind him, he could feel Chanyeol getting hard against his ass, and pushed back against him, trying to tempt Chanyeol into fucking him again.  Stubbornly, Chanyeol continued his teasing. 

 

“It wasn’t about you,” Chanyeol told him.  “It was about me taking what I wanted. You said you’d never have the guts to actually ask your partner for that kind of treatment, and so it was doomed to be forever unfulfilled.”  

 

Baekhyun wiggled.  “I talk too much,” he whimpered.  “Please fuck me again?” 

 

Chanyeol suddenly left off his teasing and hooked his fingers around Baekhyun’s knee, drawing his leg up into the air.  “Have you ever done it like this before?” 

 

Baekhyun barely had time to say, “What?” And then Chanyeol was pushing into him just like that.  Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed as the new angle brought all kinds of new sensations. “Mm, no,” he whispered.  His dick entirely untouched except for Chanyeol’s teasing caress, Baekhyun came for a second time, and this one was somehow even more intense than the first.  

 

“I hope you don’t have any diseases,” Chanyeol said breathlessly.  

 

“I’m clean,” Baekhyun assured him.  “Why?” 

 

Chanyeol laughed.  “I forgot the condom this time.”  And then he was coming again, too, and Baekhyun was treated to the feeling of Chanyeol’s come splashing against his inner walls.  It was odd and sexy, and nearly enough to get him started again, but he was exhausted already and his tired body tried and failed to respond.  

 

A few minutes later, once they’d both caught their breath again, Baekhyun chuckled quietly.  “I’ve never gone unprotected before,” he said. “With anyone. I still get tested regularly, just in case,” he added.  

 

“Even if that was your first barebacking experience, I still want my virgin fantasy,” Chanyeol muttered, holding him close.  This was an afternoon for firsts, Baekhyun realised, as for once Chanyeol fell asleep on him, cuddling him close. 


	3. You’re Really Something Else

****Baekhyun heard someone moving around in the apartment and woke suddenly, wondering who it was.  He could feel arms around his waist, and for a moment couldn’t remember who it was. Then he remembered Chanyeol coming in and acting out his rape-fantasy, before falling asleep in his bed.  He twisted around, just to make sure it was still Chanyeol, and was treated to the unforeseen delight of seeing Chanyeol with his head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth open as he slept soundly.

 

Sliding carefully out of bed so as to not jostle Chanyeol, he found pants and drew them on before stepping into the hallway.  He saw Sehun, and nearly fell over with relief, going out to join him in the kitchen. 

 

“You’re home late,” he commented.  Sehun jumped. 

 

“I went out with Luhan to celebrate,” he said.  “What are you doing up?” 

 

“You woke me,” Baekhyun replied, poking him in the arm.  “Did you have a good evening?” 

 

Sehun’s grin said more than words could possibly convey.  “What about you? I saw the painting, it’s looking good. Are you done with it?  Oh, and did you know you dropped like half your supplies?” 

 

Baekhyun flushed.  “I had a good reason, but you probably don’t want to know what it was.”  

 

“What?  Why?” Sehun shrieked as a third person lumbered out of the darkness.  

 

“Do you guys know how late it is,” Chanyeol mumbled.  Sehun’s mouth dropped open as he took in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s related state of undress – Baekhyun wearing only his cotton pyjama pants, and Chanyeol in a pair of jeans he’d pulled up but not bothered to fasten – and the fact that Chanyeol was in his apartment at two in the morning.  The open-mouthed shock turned to a sly smile.

 

“I see,” he said.  “Sounds like you had a good day, too.”  

 

Chanyeol snagged Baekhyun’s arm, and tied something around his wrist.  “Don’t make me tie you to the bed again,” Chanyeol warned, and Sehun laughed.  

 

“That was a little too much information,” he said.  Baekhyun realised his goal belatedly as Chanyeol finished tying his wrists together, and used the tie as a leash to tug him back towards the bedroom.  Looking over his shoulder at his roommate, Baekhyun flashed a happy grin in his direction, and was answered by Sehun’s thumbs up. “Keep it down, kids!” Sehun warned, and as soon as they were back in the bedroom, Chanyeol looped the long end of the tie around Baekhyun’s shoulders, hoisting his hands up out of the way before he dropped to his knees, pushed Baekhyun up against his bedroom door and nuzzled his dick through the pyjama pants. 

 

“I got cold when you left,” Chanyeol said.  Baekhyun would have thought he’d be fucked out entirely, but to his surprise, found himself getting hard under Chanyeol’s mouth.  “It’s been a while since I slept with anyone,” Chanyeol continued, as if he wasn’t kneeling between Baekhyun’s legs after tying him up with a tie.  “I forgot how nice it was. That’s why you shouldn’t leave in the middle of the night.” 

 

“I didn’t leave,” Baekhyun said.  “This is my house.” He swallowed noisily as Chanyeol failed to reply, choosing instead to wrap his lips around Baekhyun’s dick through his pants.  His breath was hot and the sensations were strange but good. Baekhyun’s hands curled into fists where they were trapped by his neck, and he tried to lower his hands and help Chanyeol, but the taller man kept a firm grip on the leash end of the tie and held it down, keeping his hands up as he mouthed Baekhyun’s stirring erection.  

 

“You’re insatiable,” Baekhyun commented breathlessly.  

 

“I have a pretty strong sex drive, yeah,” Chanyeol replied, using his free hand to shimmy Baekhyun’s pants down his legs before taking his half-hard length into his mouth at once.  Baekhyun threw his head back so hard he hit the door, but he didn’t even notice because Chanyeol was doing ungodly things with his tongue, stopping every few seconds to suck in just the right places.  Once Baekhyun was fully hard and panting, Chanyeol pulled back and drew him towards the bed, shedding his own jeans as he walked before pushing Baekhyun face first down onto the bed. Baekhyun got onto his elbows and half-rose before Chanyeol put two hands on each side of his ass, spread his cheeks, and buried his tongue in his hole.  Baekhyun had never been rimmed before, and the feeling of that hot, wet, prehensile muscle poking against his hole nearly made him come right then and there. 

 

“Oh  _ god!” _  Baekhyun moaned instead, pleasure spiking through him.  

 

“You’re so sensitive,” Chanyeol commented, and the deep rumble of his voice against Baekhyun’s most sensitive orifice was a special hell all its own.  

 

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to die,” Baekhyun told him, burying his face against the mattress to muffle himself.  Chanyeol pulled away, drawing a whine out of Baekhyun, and then lay down on the bed, grabbing the tie that still bound Baekhyun’s wrists to guide him.  Baekhyun kissed his jaw, not sure if he wanted to kiss his mouth until he washed, and then felt Chanyeol’s hands on his hips. 

 

“Why don’t you fuck me,” Chanyeol suggested, maneuvering him into position until he pushed Baekhyun down, spearing him on his dick.  Baekhyun’s toes curled as the pleasure shot up his spine, and then braced himself with his hands against Chanyeol’s stomach and lifted himself up and down, fucking him slowly.  Chanyeol got in on the rhythm and arched his hips to meet him on every down thrust, and they stayed like that for what felt like hours, not fucking for an orgasm, just feeling each other’s bodies.  

 

*

 

Baekhyun woke the next morning stretched across his bed diagonally, slumped over Chanyeol’s sleeping body with his hands still tied together.  He wormed his way free, and rolled out of bed, listening to Chanyeol stirring as he left him. He felt sticky, sweaty, and gross in every possible way, and vanished down the hall for a shower before Chanyeol could open his eyes.  He was sore again, but his body was getting used to the acrobatic sex he was getting, and beginning to adjust. The hot water helped immensely. 

 

Clean and refreshed, Baekhyun hurried back to his bedroom and found it empty, the only sign Chanyeol had been there the discarded handcuffs, tie and sack he’d used to “abduct” Baekhyun the day before.  He dressed quickly, and found Chanyeol in yesterday’s clothes, sitting at the kitchen table with Sehun, chatting quietly over cups of coffee. 

 

“Feel better?” Sehun winked at him.  Baekhyun rolled his eyes and collected a cup of coffee for himself.  

 

“Good morning,” he said, feeling awkward.   Chanyeol grinned at him. 

 

“It certainly is,” he said.  Sehun groaned.

 

“So,” he said, looking back and forth between them.  “Are you two together now? Like, boyfriends or whatever?” 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged a glance.  “No,” they said in unison. “It’s just sex,” Chanyeol added.  “Thanks for the coffee, but I’ve got to get a shower, myself.”  He rose, deposited his cup in the kitchen, and left whistling. 

 

Baekhyun walled off the portion of his mind that felt hurt by Chanyeol’s casual admission, and began thinking about boyfriends.  “I can’t keep up with him,” he admitted. “Maybe it’s time I did find someone of my own.” 

 

Sehun glanced at him, surprised.  “Really?” 

 

Baekhyun curled his lips inward and raised his eyebrows.  “I’m lonely,” he explained. “Fucking is nice, but so is having a boyfriend.” 

 

Sehun shrugged.  “Why not just ask him out?” 

 

“You heard him just now.  He’s not interested.” 

 

“He said it’s just sex.  He didn’t say it had to be just sex for the rest of your lives,” Sehun pointed out, and got up to load the cups into the dishwasher.  Baekhyun tapped his fingers on the table and considered. 

 

“I don’t know if I could handle him as a boyfriend,” he said finally.  “I’m just going to go out and see what I can find.” 

 

*

 

Which is how he found himself at the bar again, actively looking for someone new.  He was approached by various skeevy people, but none of them felt right. Finally about to give up at the end of the night, someone sat down beside him and offered him a drink. 

 

“I’m Jongin,” he said.  “You look like you’ve been wading through shit all night.” 

 

Baekhyun accepted it.  “I have been. I’m Baekhyun,” he added, and offered his hand.  

 

“Nice to meet you.” 

 

Jongin was sweet and kind and sexy and friendly and Baekhyun thought maybe he’d get lucky with him.  When they left the bar and went to a restaurant, he found the other man to be boring and vapid, with no other interest beside his dancing.  When his cell phone buzzed, he excused himself to check it, grateful for any kind of interruption. 

 

It was Chanyeol, of course.   _ Where are you? _

 

Baekhyun debated on lying to him, but he wasn’t drunk enough to bypass the guilt, and told the truth.   _ I tried dating some guy I met,  _ he admitted.   _ It’s not going so well. _

 

_ Want me to call you with a rescue? _

 

_ That’d be great! _  Baekhyun returned to the table, apologised and said something was going on at home and he might have to leave, and then just a few minutes later, his phone rang.  

 

“Hey, I’m just calling to let you know you have a super emergency going on and need to leave immediately,” Chanyeol said, laughing.  Baekhyun pulled his acting skills together and arranged his expression to be one of horror.

 

“What?  Oh my god, okay, I’m on my way!”  He rose quickly. “I’m so sorry, Jongin, I’ve got to go,  _ now. _ ”  

 

Jongin made all the right noises and let him go.  Baekhyun beat a hasty retreat, looking back to see Jongin flirting with their waiter, Kyungsoo, as equally easy as he’d flirted with Baekhyun in the bar.  When he was out of earshot, he returned to his phone. 

 

“Thanks for that,” Baekhyun said gratefully.  

 

“Not a problem,” Chanyeol assured him.  “Why the sudden dating? Bored with me already?” 

 

“As if,” Baekhyun said, flagging down a cab.  “You couldn’t be boring if you tried, I just wanted something different.  Plus, I see Luhan and Sehun being all lovey-dovey, and it makes me jealous,” he added.  

 

“I can’t be seen in a relationship with anyone for another six months,” Chanyeol said mournfully.  “Or I’d offer for you.” 

 

Baekhyun climbed into the taxi, scowling.  “What do you mean you can’t be seen? What are you, some kind of secret agent?” 

 

Chanyeol laughed, a little nervously.  “Nope,” he said. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.” 

 

“It’s not fair,” Baekhyun whined.  “You know everything about me, and I barely know anything about you.” 

 

“That’s life!” Chanyeol boomed heartily, and rang off.  Baekhyun stared at his phone and then tried searching for Chanyeol online before he realised he didn’t even know the man’s last name.  Baekhyun’s next date with a man named Jongkyun went better than he expected, and he suddenly found himself caught up with a new boyfriend.  Things went well for a while, with flowers and dates and cuddling on the couch and even one memorable double-date with Luhan and Sehun, and then completely by accident, Baekhyun discovered that he was cheating and broke it off with him.  

 

He was out to lunch with Tao and Chanyeol, lamenting the sorry state of his love-life, when suddenly Tao perked up. 

 

“Date me,” he said.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol both swiveled around to stare at him.  

 

“What?” Chanyeol snapped.

 

“What?” Baekhyun echoed a second later, with considerably more interest.  “You’re my friend, that’d be weird,” he added. 

 

“It’d be great,” Tao said.  “Since we’re both more interested in other people –”

 

“What,” Baekhyun interjected flatly, but Tao ignored him.

 

“– It wouldn’t have to be anything serious, but we could give each other what we’re lacking, and go on dates, and there wouldn’t be any kind of emotional tangle to worry about.”  Tao beamed, satisfied with his solution. Baekhyun considered it seriously. Barring that offhand comment about ‘other people’, Tao made a good point. 

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun said, intrigued.  Chanyeol sighed, looking grumpy. 

 

“Why don’t you come over tonight?  I’ll cook,” Tao offered. The back of Baekhyun’s neck prickled, and he glanced around curiously.  Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, though. 

 

“Sure,” he agreed, feeling good.  

 

*

 

Sehun was overjoyed.  “This is so cool, we both have famous boyfriends!”  

 

“Tao’s just a friend,” Baekhyun tried to remind him. 

 

“But a friend with benefits,” Sehun pointed out.  “Same as Chanyeol. What  _ are  _ you going to do about Chanyeol, anyway?” 

 

Baekhyun shrugged.  “Tao said he doesn’t mind if we fuck, since he’s not interested in sleeping with anyone but his ex.” 

 

“You do realise that this is going to turn into one big emotional tangle,” Sehun warned.  “Also, be careful going out tonight, there’s a black SUV that’s been parked by the corner for like a week now, and I think they’re watching someone in this building.” He went to stand by the window, peering out, and nodded when he saw the car again. 

 

Baekhyun scowled.  “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, and joined him.  Sure enough, an out-of-place SUV was lurking in the corner of the parking lot.  “That could be anyone’s,” he said. “Maybe a new tenant?” 

 

“It hasn’t moved in a week,” Sehun said.  “Just be careful.” 

 

*

 

Baekhyun got to Tao’s spacious flat safely, and peered around.  There were a lot of photographs blown up to poster size, and notably, a couple of paintings by Baekhyun himself,  including the portrait Tao had commissioned for his ex. The style was minimalistic, but tasteful, and Baekhyun was comfortable there.  Tao fluttered around the kitchen, rambling as he finished the meal he’d prepared.

 

“I know not to serve you alcohol,” he said brightly.  Baekhyun buried his face in his hands.

 

“It’s not my fault,” he said. 

 

“I think it’s adorable.  And just for the record, Chanyeol isn’t very happy with the idea of us together.” 

 

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open.  “What? Why?” 

 

“He’s on restriction for a while, because he’s got something important coming up and can’t date,” Tao explained.  It was nothing more than Chanyeol himself had let slip, and Baekhyun wondered anew if he could get more information out of Tao.  “But he wants to date you, and he’s pissed off because I’m dating you instead.” He set a plate down in front of Baekhyun with a smug grin.  

 

“So what’s he got going on?” 

 

“His mother is big into politics,” Tao said, settling beside him.  “And he can’t do anything that even looks like it might resemble something approaching a scandal, so he’s keeping his head down and his nose clean.”  

 

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open.  “Oh,” he said. “Oh! Is his mother Presidential Candidate Park Soon-ae?” 

 

Tao nodded around a mouthful of food.  “He’s also illegitimate,” he said, swallowing.  “His father was the prince of some European country.” 

 

Baekhyun choked.  “He’s  _ what?” _

 

Tao’s mouth fell open.  “I shouldn’t have told you that!” 


	4. The Truth About Us

 

Baekhyun was reeling.  “He’s what?” 

 

“Please don’t tell him I told you,” Tao begged, his face white.   “Just forget about it.” 

 

Baekhyun breathed out heavily, stunned.  “Okay,” he promised. “I’ll wait to say something until he tells me himself.  Is there anything else I should know? Are you secretly royalty too?” 

 

Tao shook his head, and seemed to relax a little.  “So, he’s jealous,” he finished his earlier statement.  “And don’t be alarmed if you see guys in suits around, either, because with his mom making a shot at the elections, he’s gotten tighter security, and that includes anyone he associates with.”  

 

A couple of things fell into place for Baekhyun then, and he relaxed further.  “Is that why the creepy black car has been parked outside my apartment for weeks?”

 

Tao grinned.  “Yep,” he confirmed.  “They’re there to watch out for Chanyeol, and you too, probably.” 

 

Baekhyun’s head reeled.  “Why me?” 

 

“Because Chanyeol likes you, and he would have told one of his security guys to keep an eye on you.  You can’t really understand this until you’ve been famous, but I bet Luhan could back me up. When you’re at the level we are, anyone you associate with becomes a target for people looking to hurt or get close to their celebrity obsession.”  

 

Baekhyun shook his head, quite unable to process the bombs Tao had dropped on him.  They ate in silence for a while, and then Tao leaned back with a satisfied smile. 

 

“Thank you,” he said.  Baekhyun blinked.

 

“For what?” 

 

“Being here.”  Tao collected the dishes, putting them away to be washed, and turned to look at him with a serious expression on his face.  “Even though Chanyeol is one of my best friends, it’s been… lonely. Since  _ he _ left.  So thank you for agreeing to be my cuddle buddy.” 

 

Baekhyun nodded in understanding.  “I get lonely too,” he said. “Chanyeol is – oh my  _ god _ ,  **amazing** in bed.  But he never stays.”

 

“Let’s go watch a movie,” Tao suggested.  He had a marvelous large couch in front of an entire home-theatre set up, complete with a 90-inch television – which seemed absurd to Baekhyun – and surround sound speakers.  Tao collected some pillows and blankets from his bedroom, and they curled up together on the couch. Baekhyun relaxed against the model, for once content with his life. They fell asleep there before the movie finished.

 

*

 

The next morning, Chanyeol woke them up with a whoop.  “Don’t you two look cozy?” 

 

Baekhyun jerked awake, and blinked at him in bleary surprise.  “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I have permission,” Chanyeol said, his tone solemn but with a manic glint in his eye.  Tao threw a pillow at him and grumbled. 

 

Embarrassed to have been caught sleeping with his boyfriend by his lover, Baekhyun shifted off the couch and stretched.  He turned around to find both sets of eyes on him, and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Neither of them deigned to answer.  

 

“So, I’m going to Chejudo, and I want you both to come with me,” Chanyeol said finally.  Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“It’s a thing,” Chanyeol hedged.  “I just want some company. Do you have anything else you need to do?” 

 

“Tea,” Tao mumbled.  Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun.  

 

“He’s useless in the morning.  Well?” 

 

Baekhyun considered, and decided he had nothing better to do.  “I’ll need to let Sehun know,” he said, a little startled. 

 

By that very evening, they were on a plane to Cheju Island, and Baekhyun’s head was swimming with it.  He’d never been out of the city, and now he was going all the way across the country on a whim. The first thing Chanyeol did upon arriving was take them both on a whirlwind shopping spree, since he hadn’t allowed either of them to pack.  Baekhyun found himself wearing clothes he never would have been able to afford, previously, and while Tao – as a professional model – and Chanyeol, who was tall enough to model, wore them well, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel like a kid playing dress up in his father’s clothes.  The white button-up shirt Chanyeol fixed him in, and the dark wash jeans cost more than his monthly electric bill. 

 

“So what’s on the menu for the week,” Tao asked, looping his arm through Baekhyun’s.  Not to be outdone, Chanyeol took a place on his other side, twining their fingers together, and the feeling of surreality was heightened.  

 

“Mostly, I’ll need to be with my parents,” Chanyeol said.  “But tonight there’s a dinner going on, and I need both of you there for moral support.”  Tao nodded as if this was par for the course, and Baekhyun had to bite his tongue to keep from asking questions.  

 

*

 

The dinner was a boring, official thing, but the food was good, and between Chanyeol and Tao, Baekhyun enjoyed it immensely.  Afterwards, Chanyeol was standing with his mother as she spoke to various people, and Tao tugged Baekhyun off to one side. 

 

“Let’s go walk on the beach,” he suggested.  Baekhyun followed him out without a word, and lifted his face to the night, feeling the salt spray on his face as the wind blew in over the water.  It was almost silent, save for the crashing waves and the sound of their own breathing. 

 

“Do you love Kris?” Baekhyun asked suddenly.  Tao stopped short, looking out over the ocean.  

 

“I thought I did,” he said finally.  “Maybe I do. I’m hurt right now because he left me, but maybe if he came back, I could just go back to how things were before.” 

 

“What’s it like?” 

 

Tao turned and looked at him solemnly, his dark eyes shining with reflected lights from the hotel.  “Being in love? It’s the best and worst possible thing imaginable. It lifts you up like you’ve never been so happy in your life, and nothing can go wrong, even when everything does.  And it makes you feel like dying because without the other person in your life, you’re nothing. It’s like two trees growing together until they’re intertwined, and one will die if the other is transplanted.”  

 

Baekhyun leaned in and kissed him.  Above their heads, thunder rumbled warningly, and a moment later, rain was pouring from the sky in sheets.  “I’ve never been in love,” Baekhyun admitted, drawing back. Tao sighed, and then let his eyes drift down Baekhyun’s body.  The rain had plastered his shirt to his skin, and Baekhyun figured he probably looked the same, the wet silk clinging to him like a vine.  Every curve of Tao’s chiseled body was visible, and Baekhyun suddenly realised he was beautiful. Tao looked past him, gazing at nothing, and Baekhyun knew that he was thinking of Kris.  Turning his face up to the rain, Baekhyun wondered what kind of person he’d want to fall in love with, if he had a choice. Someone beautiful, like Tao? Or smart and athletic like Sehun?  Talented, as Luhan was? 

 

Chanyeol’s face popped into Baekhyun’s mind, grinning that madcap smile as he flicked a strand of hair out of his face.  

 

_ Could I fall in love with Chanyeol? _ he wondered.  

 

_ Would he want to fall in love with someone like me?  He comes from a prominent family, a famous father and a political mother.  I’m just some backwoods artist. _

 

But he did have talent, he wasn’t going to deny himself that.  And maybe there was something besides sex that kept Chanyeol in his life.  

 

Tao tugged on his hand, drawing him out of his thoughts.  “Let’s go get dried off,” Tao suggested, and began leading him back up to the hotel they were staying in.  While Baekhyun was in the shower, Tao slipped in behind him. 

 

“I know what we said,” he began, half-scaring Baekhyun out of his wits.  “But just for tonight,” he continued, his voice dropping to a whisper as he bent his head and pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s shoulder.  

 

Baekhyun turned and put his hands on Tao, feeling the hardness of his muscles.  He was so different from Chanyeol, it was almost strange, and then with tenderness, Tao kissed him.  With the water pounding over them, Tao let his hands trail over Baekhyun’s chest, pausing now and again to stroke a particular patch of skin, and although it felt good, there was nothing in it that lit Baekhyun’s fire the way Chanyeol did until Tao cupped him and began stroking him to hardness, and even then it was only a physical response.  His mind remained detached as they shut the water off and toweled each other mostly dry before tumbling into the bedroom and onto the bed, clinging to each other as they touched every bit of skin they could reach. Afterwards, Baekhyun lay awake in silence while Tao slept, wondering if Chanyeol had ruined him for any other encounter, and what he would do if Chanyeol wouldn’t have him when his prohibition was up.  

 

_ Is this love? _

 

*

 

Baekhyun spent the next week in a blur of sights and sounds, food and people and entertainment.  His encounter with Tao lingered at the back of his mind, and drove him half-insane as his thoughts chased each other in circles until he finally retreated to his personal room – Chanyeol had gotten them all their own rooms, though Tao often invited Baekhyun into his room at night to cuddle, though they hadn’t gotten as close as they did the first evening – and locked the door behind him.  

 

He was lonely despite the excellent company, he missed Sehun, and he wanted to paint.  Denied any sort of outlet, he sat in front of the television with the sound turned low and sketched ideas into a notepad.  The sound of the door shutting startled him out of the trance he’d fallen into while drawing, and he whirled around, his mouth dropping open as he saw Chanyeol there in the room.

 

“But I locked that,” he said stupidly.  

 

Chanyeol grinned.  “My dad owns this hotel,” he explained.  “I didn’t even need to explain why I needed a key.”  He was holding a bag, Baekhyun realised, and raised his eyebrows, wondering what Chanyeol wanted.

 

“Tao told me you slept together when we got here,” Chanyeol said.  “So I’m here to even the score.” 

 

“I’ve slept with you a couple times,” Baekhyun said, still trying to process what Chanyeol was getting at.

 

“We’ve fucked,” Chanyeol announced baldly, coming further into the room after toeing his shoes off by the door.  “It’s not the same thing.” He went to the table and began pulling things out of the bag. First there was a bouquet of flowers, and then two bottles of fancy water followed by take-out containers of food.  

 

“Are you here to seduce me?” Baekhyun asked, understanding dawning slowly.  

 

“Only if you want to be seduced,” Chanyeol said.  “Otherwise, I’m here to share dinner with you, and maybe a movie, since you fell asleep during the last movie we watched together.”  

 

“I tried to tell you I don’t drink wine, but you didn’t listen,” Baekhyun argued, getting up.  He was dressed in silk pyjamas, a matching top and bottoms, with socks on. It was hardly romantic attire, but Chanyeol still looked at him like he was wearing a designer suit.  

 

“What do you drink?” 

 

“Water.  Milk.” 

 

“You sound like a little kid.” 

 

“Beer, sometimes.  I was trashed on soju when we met.”  Baekhyun stopped a few feet from the table, as Chanyeol lowered the lights in the room and lit some candles.  He looked amazing in the low, flickering light, and Baekhyun’s heart kicked up into overdrive as butterflies landed solidly in his stomach, fluttering until he wasn’t sure there was any room for food.  

 

“You look incredible,” Chanyeol said, and came across the room with swift steps to capture the unresisting Baekhyun and kissing him.  Almost immediately, Baekhyun’s mind blanked and the butterflies settled. It was nothing like it had been with Tao. For once, Chanyeol kept the kissing light, his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders with no attempt to slide his hands down Baekhyun’s body as he usually did.  When he pulled away, Baekhyun leaned after him briefly before remembering himself and straightening. “Let’s eat before it gets cold,” Chanyeol urged, leading Baekhyun to the table. 

 

“So why all the effort?” Baekhyun wanted to know. 

 

Chanyeol looked away.  “I was jealous,” he said.  Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open.  “I know I said I didn’t care and that you were just a piece of ass, but when I found out you’d slept with Tao, I was jealous.”  He grinned self-deprecatingly. “I guess this makes me a hypocrite. But maybe you want to know what’s actually going on in my life, huh?” 

 

Baekhyun nodded silently, afraid that if he opened his mouth he’d let it slip that Tao had already told him some of the circumstances Chanyeol was dealing with.  To his surprise, Chanyeol let it all out, apparently keeping back no details. He told Baekhyun how his parents had met in college, and then it turned out he was a member of a royal family in a small European nation. She had political ambitions even then, and he wasn’t free to marry her anyway, so she found a wealthy hotelier who was willing to raise another man’s child.  It was almost tragic, though the Prince had supported Chanyeol – and his half-siblings, although they were at a boarding school in China, and had nothing to do with him at all – from afar. “Right now they’re dealing with a change in power from the former king to my father,” Chanyeol continued. “And with my mother running for president, well, I can’t make myself very visible.”  His eyes flashed. “But I want to. I want to hold your hand in public and say, ‘This is my boyfriend.’” 

 

Baekhyun was beyond touched.  “I can wait,” he said. “If you need to keep your head down, that’s fine.  I don’t mind waiting – for you.” He still hadn’t sorted out his feelings, and didn’t know what kind of a future he could have with a man like Chanyeol, but he knew what was in his heart right that moment, and that was that he would walk to the ends of the earth for him if that’s what it took to keep him, if even for a little while.  They finished eating, and dropped their chopsticks as they rose in unison, Chanyeol coming around the small table to take Baekhyun into his arms. 

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked, but without waiting for an answer, he lowered his face to Baekhyun’s and kissed him again.  It was like no other kiss they’d ever shared, and desire burst to life in Baekhyun’s veins at the tentative touch of Chanyeol’s tongue to his lips.  His mouth opened to let him in, and Chanyeol pulled him closer, slotting their bodies together. Deftly, he undid the buttons on Baekhyun’s pyjama top one by one until he slipped the garment off his shoulders, baring him to the waist before picking him up and carrying him to the other room where the bed was.  

 

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, thrilling at the feel of his strength and the ease with which he tossed Baekhyun around as they fell into bed together, still kissing.  When Chanyeol brought one hand up between his legs, Baekhyun saw stars. Everything was slow, and delicate as he worked the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt open, stroking each new sliver of skin as it was revealed until Chanyeol was shivering, his eyes dark with lust.  It was like he was finding out everything about Chanyeol for the first time; every motion was a revelation. 

 

“What’s your favourite colour,” Baekhyun asked.  Chanyeol laughed.

 

“Blue.  Do you prefer cats or dogs?” 

 

“Cats.”  

 

Chanyeol wormed his pyjama bottoms off and shimmied down the bed to take Baekhyun into his mouth, one finger working at his entrance, already coated in lube.  It was nothing that they hadn’t already done before, but now, with Chanyeol working him over slowly instead of conquering him, it felt different. Chanyeol found his prostate and Baekhyun stopped thinking as the pleasure overtook him, each motion wringing another helpless gasp from him as Chanyeol set him on fire from top to bottom before finally pulling up and positioning himself to push in.  In a far corner of his mind, Baekhyun once again found himself comparing this moment to the others he’d shared with Chanyeol, and half-expected Chanyeol to take him quickly, fucking him hard and fast. To his surprise, Chanyeol restrained himself, inching his way to the hilt slowly until he was sheathed inside Baekhyun’s body after a small eternity. Baekhyun threw his head back as Chanyeol reverently traced the lines of his jaw and throat, laughing quietly as if he couldn’t believe he had Baekhyun in bed with him.  He withdrew slowly and pushed back in, the slow burn driving Baekhyun to distraction. 

 

Baekhyun was a quivering, incoherent mess when Chanyeol finally sped his thrusts up, nearing his edge, and they spilled over into climax almost simultaneously.  When Chanyeol withdrew, long after he’d gotten soft inside Baekhyun, Baekhyun rolled over and seized him.

 

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said.  

 

“I’m not leaving.” 

 

*

 

_ I think this is love. _


	5. Dangerous Living

 

Baekhyun was tied to the bed again.  He was beginning to think Chanyeol had a bit of a kinky streak as well as the stamina of a horse, and his present predicament was doing nothing to dispel that conclusion.  He was all for a little rough play in the bedroom, but Chanyeol had a fascination with tying him up that was almost too much to handle. And now he’d brought a couple of things into the room with him, including a steaming mug of something, and a bowl of something else Baekhyun couldn’t see clearly.  He drew the bowl towards him and picked something up, bringing it to Baekhyun’s chest and touching it to his nipple. 

 

It turned out to be an ice cube, and it was so cold it almost hurt.  Still, it was soft and intriguing to feel, and Baekhyun began panting without being aware of it.  A moment later, Chanyeol picked up the mug, took a sip and then lowered his face to the iced nipple before enclosing it in his mouth.  The contrast of the heat of his mouth with the frozen cube had Baekhyun arching his hips up off the bed. Without taking the ice cube off his body, Chanyeol began trailing it across Baekhyun’s chest leaving a line of ice water along his skin to the other side of his chest before taking another sip of the hot liquid and tracing the line with his super-heated tongue.  Baekhyun whimpered as the sensations overwhelmed him, wondering where Chanyeol was going to take this. 

 

He got his answer a moment later when the cube slid down his stomach, skirting his navel and dipping into the hollows of his hipbones before Chanyeol had to replace it with a fresh cube.  He followed every movement of the ice with his mouth until he reached Baekhyun’s half-hard length. Looking up his body, Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. Baekhyun shook his head in silent supplication, and for a moment he thought maybe Chanyeol would listen to him as the taller man engulfed his length between his lips, sucking noisily until Baekhyun was moaning and fully hard, his hips twitching languidly.  Then he pulled back and blew a cold stream of air directly onto the spit-wet skin of his dick, and Baekhyun nearly screamed as he tried to pull away and thrust up at the same time, the contrast making him shiver. 

 

“Having fun?” 

 

“You’re sadistic,” Baekhyun gasped.  Chanyeol chuckled. 

 

“Not yet, but I could be, if you think I am.”  

 

Baekhyun’s lips formed the word ‘what’ but he didn’t get any air behind it  as Chanyeol retrieved another ice cube and pressed it against his entrance. Baekhyun squeaked and moaned in a series of escalating “Ah – ah – ah!” noises as the cube entered his body, colder than anything he’d ever put near himself, and it was nearly enough to kill his erection until Chanyeol sucked him down his throat again.  The contrast between the ice in his ass and the steaming wetness of Chanyeol’s mouth nearly drove him insane, and he almost didn’t notice when Chanyeol pushed another cube into him. He felt the third one going in, however, because now they were beginning to press against his inner walls, and bizarrely, they shifted as he moved and wiggled, trying to dislodge them.  It was cold and uncomfortable, but the sensations were beyond anything he could have imagined. Then to his surprise, Chanyeol was lifting himself up across Baekhyun’s body, readying himself to fuck the smaller man, ice cubes and all. 

 

It hurt just a little at first as the cubes dug into his insides, but they were melting quickly and soon the contrast of heat and ice was making Baekhyun see stars.  Pretty soon, it was just water and he felt uncomfortably wet, but the friction of Chanyeol’s long thrusts was driving everything out of his head. For once, Chanyeol climaxed before Baekhyun, but he shimmied back down Baekhyun’s body and sucked him off as soon as he was done riding out his orgasm.  Lying together in the afterglow of the interesting sex, Baekhyun told Chanyeol some of the things that had been in his head lately. 

 

“I never really thought I could fall in love,” he began.  Chanyeol tilted his head curiously, but waited in silence for him to complete his thought.  “But I have to be honest, I think I’m falling for you.” 

 

Chanyeol leaned over and kissed him.  “I knew I loved you when we met in that bar,” he admitted.  “But you never gave me your number, and when you didn’t call me after, I thought it wasn’t meant to be.” 

 

Baekhyun flushed.  “I forgot I’d met you,” he said, embarrassed.  

 

“Mm.  Good thing you were bored and horny, huh?” 

 

Baekhyun snickered.  “Oh,” he said suddenly.  “Luhan’s going to a ‘Thank God It’s Over’ dinner party next week to celebrate wrapping up his new film.  He’s taking Sehun, obviously, but he also invited me and told me to bring anyone I liked, so, would you want to go with me?” 

 

Chanyeol smirked.  “Like a date?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Of course.”  Chanyeol’s expression changed suddenly.  “Wait. That wouldn’t be  _ the _ Luhan, would it?” 

 

Baekhyun nodded silently, and then dissolved into giggles when Chanyeol started freaking out.  “Oh my god,” he said. “I’m such a huge fan and you’re just all nonchalant about it! I knew I recognised the name last time you talked about him, but I didn’t realise it was  _ the  _ Luhan!  I’m going to meet Luhan!” 

 

Baekhyun laughed himself silly. 

 

*

 

Unlike the state dinner Chanyeol had taken him to in Cheju, the film crew’s party was a loud and raucous affair, with people getting drunk and talking over one another until they were shouting to be heard over the general din.  Baekhyun had been introduced to the security guy who was assigned to him, because of Chanyeol, and although he was a little freaked out by the notion of personal security, he also knew some of the other people at the party also had hired guards in the vicinity.  The difference was, he reasoned to himself, that they actually required the security. 

 

He’d also formally met Chanyeol’s mother, a pretty, matronly woman who reminded Baekhyun of his own mother in her manner.  Chanyeol had been delighted to say, “My boyfriend” to her, and Baekhyun had been warmly welcomed. She’d also been a fan of his, and Baekhyun had been awed and flattered to see one of his own paintings hanging in her office before she somehow wrangled him into a commission for something just for her.  Baekhyun already knew what he was going to do; a field of stars against a blue sky, to represent the people she wanted to lead, but then the party had come up and he’d had to shelve it before getting to anything other than the background. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t think it was possible to be any happier, he decided, and looked around at the party of actors and other production crewmembers, as well as his longtime friend, his happy boyfriend, and Baekhyun’s own boyfriend.  Chanyeol caught him looking and smiled long and slow, the look in his eyes telling Baekhyun  _ exactly  _  what he was thinking.  Baekhyun was almost ready to excuse themselves from the party and drag Chanyeol into the nearest empty room when his cell phone rang.  

 

He checked the number quickly, and realised it was his mother.  Since she rarely called him, Baekhyun immediately feared the worst, and hurried out the door, leaving a baffled Chanyeol behind.  

 

“Mom, what’s wr–”

 

An unfamiliar voice cut him off.  “Nothing.” 

 

Baekhyun heard the brakes squeal behind him, but hadn’t even begun to turn before someone grabbed him, hauling him roughly backwards.  His knees hit something hard, and his phone dropped to the ground, and then he was inside a van of some kind, surrounded by mean looking people he’d never seen before.  

 

_ Oh my god I’m being kidnapped, _ Baekhyun thought, and then someone got into his face with a flashlight.  

 

“Yep, this is him.” 

 

Someone else laughed.  “Told you it was worth bugging her office,” he said roughly.  Baekhyun pulled free of their grasp and curled up with his knees against his chest.  They slammed the door shut and the van lurched into motion. 

 

_ Stay calm.  Chanyeol assigned a security guard to you for exactly this kind of situation, _ Baekhyun told himself.   _ I just need to not piss them off before someone comes for me. _

 

“You’re going to make us very rich, little boy,” one of the men leered at him.  Baekhyun studied each of their faces in silence, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was shaking in fear.  

 

*

 

Sehun looked up from his drink suddenly, and glanced around.  “Baekhyun’s been gone an awfully long time,” he commented. Chanyeol, who’d been enjoying the party, realised Sehun was right.  He rose from his seat and saw two of his security detail outside arguing. There was no sign of Baekhyun. 

 

Concerned, he stepped outside, and was stunned by what he was hearing. 

 

“How could you take your eyes off him?  You could have said something to  _ someone! _ ” 

 

“There’s tons of people here, how could anything have gone wrong?” 

 

“ _ Something _ did!” 

 

“Guys?” Chanyeol interjected.  Immediately they straightened and bowed to him sharply.  

 

“Master Park,” said his head of security.  

 

“What’s going on?  Have you seen Baekhyun?”

 

“Negative, sir,” he replied.  “Moon took a bathroom break, and we lost sight of him.”  He glowered at his partner, and Chanyeol felt ice drop into his stomach, because Moon was the man who was supposed to have been keeping an eye on Baekhyun.  

 

“Maybe he went home,” Moon suggested.  A splash of colour drew Chanyeol’s attention, and he went to pick it up.  There by the curb, face down, was Baekhyun’s cell phone. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Chanyeol said, displaying the cracked phone screen.  “Find him!” 

 

They bowed in unison.  “Yes, sir!” 

 

Chanyeol pocketed the phone, wondering what could have happened, and whether or not he should alarm the others.  Sehun took the matter out of his hands by poking his head out the door. 

 

“Chanyeol, where is he?  Is everything okay?” 

 

Chanyeol shook his head mutely.  “I don’t know.” 

 

*

 

They duct-taped his hands together behind his back, taped his feet together, and wrapped another length of tape around his mouth just for good measure.  Baekhyun glowered his captors above the tight tape, subconsciously comparing the feeling of  _ actually  _ being abducted to the game he and Chanyeol had played a few weeks ago.  Chanyeol had taken a great deal more care with how he was tied, he noted, and wriggled, trying to get some blood flow back to his hands.  The tape was making it hard for him to breathe, too. He hoped they didn’t intend to kill him, and then as if they’d read his mind, one of the men came over to him. 

 

“You’re worth more to us alive,” he said derisively.  Baekhyun lifted his chin into the air haughtily. “All we need you for is ransom,” he continued.  “And we don’t need the cops on our trail. You’ll be our guest just long enough for us to get the money and get out, so don’t get too comfortable.  That is, if he’ll even pay it.” He snorted with laughter, and Baekhyun swallowed behind the gag. 

 

Surely –  _ surely _ , Chanyeol would do whatever it took to get him back.  Wouldn’t he? He’d said he was in love, but he’d also said he needed to keep his head down and not cause a ruckus.  Baekhyun being snatched off the street in broad daylight was certainly qualified, and for a moment he wasn’t entirely sure if he was worth whatever they were asking from his boyfriend.  They’d only known each other a couple of months, after all. 

 

Baekhyun squeezed his hands, trying to keep them from going numb, and focused on the motion to keep the unwelcome thoughts at bay.  

 

*

 

“We’ve located a security camera on this street,” Moon reported.  “It shows Baekhyun on his phone, and then a van drives up next to him, and then when it drives away, Baekhyun is gone, so we’re trying to get a lock on the license plates now.” 

 

Chanyeol masked his spike of fear.  “Thank you,” he said calmly. Sehun was less sanguine about this.  

 

“You mean he’s been kidnapped?  What kind of security man are you!  I thought you were supposed to be watching him!” He slammed his hands down on the table, looking ready to do murder.  Moon looked pale. 

 

Lee stepped into the room and cleared his throat.  “We’ve received a ransom demand,” he announced, and displayed a cell phone with a picture on it.  Chanyeol tripped over one of the chairs in his haste to see the picture, and when he straightened, Sehun had beaten him to it and was already turning on Moon.  Chanyeol seized the back of his collar, and peered at the picture. It was Baekhyun, hands behind his back and tape over his mouth, glaring at the cameraman with a fierce expression on his face. 

 

“That’s my boy,” Chanyeol murmured, proud that Baekhyun seemed to be doing alright.  

 

Someone else came in and reported to Lee that they weren’t able to trace the number of the demand, but had people staking out the drop location for the money, hoping to catch them when they came to pick it up.  

 

“Pay it,” Chanyeol informed them.  “And get him back.” 

 

Sehun scowled at him.  “Who are you?” he demanded.  “Why does Baekhyun get kidnapped because of you?”  

 

“Park Soon-ae is my mother,” Chanyeol explained.  Sehun’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“The presidential candidate?” He stared for a long moment.  “I  _ knew _ I’d seen you somewhere before!” he announced, and then flopped into a chair.  Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief that Sehun seemed satisfied with that answer, and then turned to communicate with Lee and Moon about the demand.  

 

At ten o’clock that night, as specified, Moon was waiting in the park.  Beside him was a briefcase containing the money the kidnappers had demanded, and hidden in the trees and at other various points nearby were the police, ready to ambush the kidnappers once they appeared.  A homeless man sidled up to him. 

 

“Hey buddy, you got any change?” 

 

“No, the moon is full,” Moon replied – the codeword the kidnappers had insisted on in their demand text.  The homeless man grinned. 

 

“We’ll let him go when we get out of here safely,” he said, and reached for the briefcase.  Moon tapped his foot three times, the signal to the other operatives that they would release Baekhyun at a different location.  As the man made off with the briefcase, another officer disguised as a man walking his dog surreptitiously began following him. 

 

Waiting in a nearby police van watching security tapes, Chanyeol was on edge, fear for Baekhyun’s safety beginning to erode his façade of calm.  He twitched every time anything made a noise, and nearly fell out of his seat entirely when his cell phone rang. 

 

It was an unfamiliar number, and at first he was hesitant to answer it. Finally, just before it went to voice mail, he picked up.  “Hello?”

 

“Chanyeol!  Took you long enough.  Can you come pick me up?” 

 

It was Baekhyun, and Chanyeol practically melted with relief.  

 

*

 

In the van, Baekhyun had loosened the tape around his hands enough that he could slip free of it.  He loosed his hands, and rubbed them together, trying to warm up. One of the kidnappers noticed he was free, and pointed a gun at him.  Baekhyun threw his hands up, trembling. 

 

In the front of the van, a cell phone chirped out a cheerful melody and then a moment later, a scruffy looking man was climbing into the back of the van with Baekhyun.  He was carrying a briefcase, and nodded. The driver of the van threw it into gear, speeding off so quickly that Baekhyun was knocked over. He dragged himself to the back door of the van and started working on the tape around his mouth.  

 

“We’re going to try to lose them,” the dirty guy with the briefcase said.  “And then we’ll let you go.” 

 

Baekhyun realised it was the same man who’d spoken to him earlier, in some kind of disguise.  Relief washed through him – Chanyeol had paid, they weren’t going to hurt him. They drove for a few minutes, and then the man suddenly opened the door of the van and seized Baekhyun by the collar of his shirt.  

 

“This is your stop,” he announced, and literally threw him from the vehicle.  A cell phone struck him a moment later, and Baekhyun watched the van speed away before turning his attention back to the tape.  As soon as he was free, he called Chanyeol. 

 

*

 

Baekhyun had a fractured wrist from the fall from the van, but was otherwise unharmed.  He gave detailed descriptions of his abductors to the police – irritated with himself for not being able to draw them himself, due to the splint on his arm – and was free to go.  Chanyeol had a vise-like grip on his uninjured hand, and refused to let him go. 

 

“I’ve always dealt with that as a possibility,” he informed Baekhyun later, when they were safely back at his apartment.  “But I never realised how hard it was to be on the other side, waiting to hear if you were okay.” He wouldn’t let Baekhyun out of his sight, and kept touching him like he couldn’t believe everything was alright.  For his part, Baekhyun was relieved to have the ordeal behind him. 

 

“This is going to mess up my painting,” he lamented, waving his splinted arm.  It  _ would _ have been his drawing hand that got broken, he moped, and then Chanyeol was distracting him with a kiss.  

 

“But you’re okay?” he asked when they separated.  

 

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun assured him.  “A little bored, though,” he added wickedly.   

 


End file.
